Truth or Dare (Hopfully one of many)
by Sailor Earth
Summary: its a story ^_^


Truth or Dare 1

****

DISCLAIMER: gundam wing and sailor moon DOES NOT belong to me, I know I still cry because of it, Newayz the only character that I own is Deseray(SAILOR EARTH) if you want to use her ,or want a pic for that matter, all you have to do is ask and ill try my best to getyou one. By now I'll venture to guess that you want to read my magnificent piece of work. Wait a sec theres just 1 more thing I have to say, please be a responsible reader and review my story. Thankyou and on with the story.

It was a very stormy night, and the sound of the rain could be heard against the window of a mansion, I'm not gonna mention whose, and despite the depressing weather, all of the people in there were pretty cheerful, unfortunately all of that changed when someone started to yell.

" Damn it Raye, quite calling me Desi, my name is Deseray D*E*S*E*R*A*Y!!" a very POed girl with long red hair in pigtails yelled.

_{such language Desi}_

" Shut up Sam!"

_ {Make me}_

"Bitch."

_{what was that you just said DESI?}_

" I said that I had a bad itch."

__

{sure ya did, now can I continue with my story?}

::growl::

_ {I'll take that as a yes}_

Anyway, everybody in the mansion was cheerful yet bored. Serena and Mina were talking about Andrew, Amy was reading, Raye and Deseray were arguing over SOMETHING…

" Be thankfull that I'm your cousin or else I would be kicking your ass right about now." Deseray said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really, and I should care because?" Raye asked.

*cursing*

_{can you guys PLEASE shut up?}_

" Don't worry Sam we will." Raye said.

_{you better, or else I'll make you both shut up.}_

Lets try this again… Serena and Mina were talking about Andrew, Amy was reading a book, Raye and Deseray were arguing about something, Lita was cooking dinner for everybody, and the gundam pilots were discussing about the colonies. All of a sudden, Duo came up with a very good idea.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed," why don't we all play a game of truth or dare?"

" Sounds like fun, what are the rules? " Serena asked.

" No yuri!" Relina yelled.

" No yaoi!" Quatra suggested.

" No POKEMON!" Duo added while everybody stared at Trowa and Cathren.

"What?" they asked.

*sweat drops* 

"Okay, no yaoi, and no yuri," Mina repeated.

" But guys can kiss guys and girls can kiss girls."Serena finished.

"And there should be ONLY one consequence." Raye said. 

_{ and to make this more fun, I'll play. Heero you go first}_

"NANI?"

_{you heard me. You better go first or else I'll turn you into a cat, and you know I can do that cause I am the almighty author ya know}_

"Alright, mission exepted."

__

{I knew that you would see it my way}

"Deseray, truth or dare?"Heero asked.

"I choose truth." she replied.

" Shows that your weak woman." someone yelled. (I'll give you three, yes three guesses to who said that, but the first two don't count)

"Okay…" Deseray said.

"Heero then looked very evil, so evil it made Deseray want to choose the consequence.

"Weak," Wufee muttered,"hey spell my name right woman!"

__

{oh…don't go there Wufee}

"Anyway, is it true Deseray, that you like Quatre?"

"Damn you Heero Yuy, yes that is true." Deseray said. She didn't notice the blond pilot sighing with relif.( Its MY STORY so I can put that in if I want to dammit!

"Serena, truth or dare?"

"DARE" Serena replied.

"Alrighty then, I dare you Serena, to… French Raye."

"EEEEEKK!" Raye and Serena screamed.

"Consequence, whats the consequence?" a very frightened Sailor Moon asked.

" Duo and I will style your hair to our choosing." Deseray replied.

__

(you're an evil bitch you know that Desi?}

"Yes I do know that Sam, I got a license to bitch so there."

"I choose the consequence," Serena said sadly," Wufie truth or dare?"

" I am not weak I choose dare." He replied.

" Okay, I dare you to treat us women nicely for the rest of the day."

"And if I don't?"

"The author gets to make you dress in drag."

Wufie shuddered at the thought of dressing like a girl.

_{come on wussie I'm sure that you would look great in a mini skirt.}_

"Eww I did not need to hear that." Duo said while gaging himself.

"I'll be nice." Wufie said.

_{damn}_

"Sam truth or dare?" Wufie asked. 

_{dare}_

"Okay I dare you to show yourself."

_{done}_

*ring*

Lita ran to the door, when she opened it a very tall girl stood outside. Her long, raven black hair was soaking wet from the rain , she had the same braid that Relena had only it was silver. Her bangs were just like Duos but were gold. Her indigo eyes clashed with her pale skin.

_{did I miss anything?}_

"Nope." Amy replied.

"Man she's cute" Duo muttered to himself.

"What did you just say DUO?" Hilde asked from the corner of the room trying to avoid the deadly truth or dare game.

"Uh… nothing." Duo replied weakly.

_{okay, my turn, Raye truth or dare?}_

" Truth." the sailor scout of fire replied

_{okay, is it true that you have a crush on chad?}_

"I…don't know…um what you are talking about Sam."

_ {do you want the consequence?}_

"NO…yes I do like Chad." Raye reluctantly replied.

__

{that's all that I needed to hear.}

"Duo, truth or dare?"

" Gimme a dare!" Duo replied rather hyperly, but this is Duo were talking about, he's hyper 24/7. 

" I dare you to cut of that braid of yours." Raye said.

"What's the consequence?"

" You have to dance in your underwear."

"What?!?!" Duo yelled," alright I give up I'll dance in my underwear.Heero truth or dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you, Heero Yuy to act like a pacifist for the rest of the story."

"And the consequence is?" Heero asked

" You would have to dance in your underwear too."

"Alright, mission excepted. I will eliminate all feelings towards killing people."

_{why do you always say and I quote, "mission excepted"?]_

" Because you make me say that." He replied.

_{oh}_

" Mina truth or dare?"

"Dare." The blond girl replied.

" I dare you to…"

_{CUT!!}_

" What is it Sam?" Deseray asked.

_{we didn't have dinner yet.}_

" Strange, usually Serena says that." Raye muttered.

" And what does that supposed to mean Raye?" Serena asked.

*the author plus the other scouts fall to the ground leaving their one leg up*

" Get up," Wufie barked," everyone thinks that they're a comedian." he muttered as he was going to sleep. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well I hope that you liked my story. I'll put part 2 up soon that is if I can get through my writers block ::sigh:: please review my story now, that would be greatly appreciated for my part.Ta!


End file.
